


Boots and Bombs Week

by DeckofDragons



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alcohol, Alcoholism, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post War, Ship Week, Trust, big foot - Freeform, cross faction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: A series of unrelated one shots about Demo and Soldier being in love.The prompts are:Day One: MythDay Two: TrustDay Three: AlcoholDay Four: ReoccurrenceDay Five: MarriageDay Six: TranquilityDay Seven: Transformation





	1. Myth

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! <3 (Even though this fic isn't Valentine's Day related the first chapter is still going out on Valentine's Day so I get to wish y'all a happy one.)

“Uh, you two _are_ aware that bigfoot is a myth, right?” Engie asked, frowning at their preparations as if he knew what he was talking about.

“Wrong,” Solider corrected him. “Bigfoot is _not_ a myth, if it were we wouldn’t be able to hunt it down and catch it. Which is what we are going to do. You and un-American lies are _not_ welcome to join us.”

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Engie lifted his hands in defeat. “You two have fun though, don’t get lost in the woods.” Ha, as if _that_ could ever happen, true American soldiers never got lost especially when they were on a mission.

“We’ll be fine,” Demo said with a dismissive hand gesture towards Engie. “And when we bring back bigfoot’s corpse all of y’all will feel like a bunch of fools.”

It was just the two of them going on this hunting mission. None of the others believed bigfoot was real despite the fact the temporary base they’d just moved to was near the woods famous for bigfoot sightings. So the whole lot of them would spend the break given to them while everything was set up lazing around like a bunch of worthless maggots. Leaving Soldier and Demo the only two willing to hunt down the menace that was bigfoot before bigfoot hunted them down first.

Demo once again proving that he was the most reliable of the group. That’s one of the reason Soldier like him so much. They worked well together and would catch bigfoot in no time for sure.

 

**_Three Days Later_ **

“It’s official we’re lost,” Demo said as they halted in another clearing that looked just like all the other clearings they’d passed.

“No, we are not,” Soldier said. “I know exactly where we are.”

Demo turned to face him, raising an eyebrow. “Where are we then?”

“The woods.”

“Fair enough, but if we wanted to head back to base which direction would we go?”

Soldier looked around, turning in a full circle. Everything looked the same. He wasn’t even sure what direction they’d come from anymore. “I… don’t know.”

“ _Meaning_ …”

Soldier huffed and crossed his arms. “We’re lost.” And worse yet they hadn’t found bigfoot yet, they were running out of time before they the war started up again, they couldn’t miss that.

“Good, now that we’ve admitted it, we need to figure out what to do about it.”

“Get _unlost_ , find bigfoot, kill him, bring his corpse back to base, return to fighting.” That was the best possible plan.

“Yep, got to figure out that first step though, any ideas?”

“Uh… no.” Soldier had never been lost before – or at least he had no memories of ever having been lost – so he had no idea how to get unlost once lost.

Demo sighed and reached back in his pack to pull out another bottle of alcohol – he was starting to get close to running out of them – and took a long drink from it. “Great, I’m sure we’ll figure something out eventually.” They always did, Soldier wasn’t worried.

 

**_Three More Days Later_ **

They were out of alcohol and their food supplies were running low. They’d found an empty cave with a clear stream running just outside it so they were good on shelter and water but that’s it. Things weren’t looking good; they were supposed to be back at base by now and fighting the enemy. They hadn’t even found any trace of the elusive bigfoot yet.

Even _worse_ though was Demo. He was sick. It hadn’t been too bad at first but had gotten worse. Soldier didn’t know what to do.

“Demo,” Soldier said after making sure Demo had gotten some water, ignoring his garbled complaints about wanting alcohol instead. “If we don’t make it out of here alive, I just want you to know that I love you and I would die for you.”

Demo blinked him, tired and haggard from whatever ailed him, before a laugh bubbled up out of him. What was there to laugh about though? Soldier was being completely serious, he loved Demo and would willingly sacrifice himself to save him.

“I guess I love you too mate,” Demo said when he finally stopped laughing. “And I’d die for you any day of the week. But uh… if we are destined to die out here on our quest to kill bigfoot, I want you to know that when I say ‘I love you’ I don’t mean in a friendship kind of way.”

“What kind of way do you mean it then?”

Demo took Soldier’s hand and pulled it to his mouth to kiss his knuckles. “Romantically.” He released Soldier’s hand. “Just thought you should know because I feel like I’m fucking dying. I’d kill for a drink.”

“I meant mine that way too.” If Soldier hadn’t, he would’ve specified. “But don’t you dare die on me maggot. If we’re going to go down it’s going to be together and it’s going to be fighting.” Soldier would make sure of it, death in battle would be far more glorious than wasting away. If they couldn’t find bigfoot he’d find something else for them to battle. “And we’re taking whatever kills us to grave with us.”

Demo laughed again, weaker this time, before grabbing Soldier’s shirt front and pulling him down for a kiss on the lips. It was wonderful. They could passionately express their love for each other before heading out to do battle one last time. They’d go valiantly together.

“Uh… ew gross, what the fuck?”

Soldier reluctantly broke his kiss with Demo to look up and see Scout standing in the entranceway of their cave with his head turned away. “Maggot,” Soldier said, getting to his feet and straightening his back to give a salute in way of greeting.

Scout didn’t return it, how rude. “Since when have you two even been a _thing_?”

“Since uh like… just now,” Demo said.

“Great, I guess, good for you. Congrats, or… whatever you’re supposed to say when your coworkers start dating and you find out by accidentally walking in on them when they’re passionately making out. Let’s hope that never happens again for all our sakes.”

“Thank you. But I guess, since you’re here you can go down fighting with us.” Soldier liked the idea of it just being him and Demo more but a friend and team mate joining them in their final battle to avoid the death of wasting away in the middle of the woods one by one wasn’t a bad thing.

“What are you talking about?”

“We’re uh… lost.” And Soldier couldn’t be more ashamed of that. “And we’re out of food. So instead of waiting to start starving to death out here in the middle of nowhere, we’re going to find bigfoot and fight him. We’ll all go down in one big glorious battle.”

“Uh… no, even with how slow you guys walk you’re literally only like a fifteen-minute walk away from the base.”

“Really?” Demo perked up from where he slumped against the wall.

“Really,” Scout answered. “Speaking of that, we really need to get back there because the Admin’s super pissed that you two haven’t come back yet. So, she set me out here to go fetch you and now because of that I have the image of you two making out permanently burned into mind.”

“Sorry mate,” Demo said with a chuckle as Soldier helped to his feet. “But that means we’re not going to die.”

“Oh, good.” Soldier was pleased with this. “What about bigfoot though? We haven’t found it yet?”

“It’s myth, it’s not real so you’re never going to find him. Now let’s _go_.” Scout impatiently gestured for them to follow before turning and walking off, not checking to see if they were following. He did walk slower than normal though, making following him easier even with Demo’s slowed speed brought upon by whatever ailed him.

“Don’t worry,” Demo said, lightly punching Soldier’s arm. “We’ll come back for bigfoot later with a compass and more booze. Then we’ll take him out. For now, let’s go back to base and get something to drink before I die of withdrawal after all.”


	2. Trust

“For the last bloody time I never called you a damn civilian,” Demo said as he caught Soldier’s punch with his hand. He was done with this nonsense, they’d been at it for almost a week now, he couldn’t kill Soldier, he’d never wanted to. It was too much ask, he’d rather lose his job.

Soldier grunted as he ripped his hand free. “You did too,” he said wiping away the blood oozing from his nose from when Demo had punched his face in self-defense. They were both a bit beat up from this latest confrontation. “I saw it on video.”

“It was fake, they doctored the footage to make it look like I said that but I _didn’t_ , I swear I didn’t.” Demo would _never_ say anything like that about Soldier.

“Why would they do that?”

“Because they want us to kill each other.” And Demo had actually _considered_ going through with it. That is until he’d seen Soldier again, he _knew_ he couldn’t do it after seeing his best friend’s face again. He’d put up a good show of pretending to try though for the sake of his employers. He’d been hoping Soldier had been faking too but nope, he genuinely believed the lies that had been told to him. That wasn’t surprising, as great and wonderful as Soldier was, he wasn’t the brightest.

“Why?”

“I don’t know.” That was something Demo intended to find out though.

Soldier grunted and went for another punch, aiming for Demo’s gut this time. Frustrated, Demo caught it again and used it to slam Soldier into the barn’s wall, stunning him long enough for Demo wrestle his arm behind his back. Demo pressed him to the wall so he couldn’t immediately go for another attack.

“Whose word do you trust more?” Demo wouldn’t be able to hold him for long but hopefully he wouldn’t need to. “Mine, your best friend, or _theirs_? Think about it, have I _ever_ lied to you about anything? Your one of the greatest guys I know and I’m honored to consider you my friend, I would _never_ tell such heinous lies about you.”

Soldier thankfully stopped struggling. He was silent for almost a whole minute before finally replying. “Okay, I… trust you. You wouldn’t lie to me.”

With a sigh of relief, Demo let him go. He opened his mouth to say something but cut off as Soldier snapped around to embrace him.

“I’m sorry,” he said as Demo belatedly returned his embrace.

“That’s okay.” Demo patted him on the back. “We both fucked up.” But they could fix this, their friendship was more than strong enough to do so.

Soldier was much calmer when they finally pulled apart. “The commies will pay for their lies.” He pounded a fist into his palm.

“Yep.” Demo patted his shoulder. “But for now, let’s get cleaned up and go out for drinks, put all this shit behind us.” And face the wrath of their employers later on top of figuring out _why_ the two sides seemed to have joined forces to attempt to break Demo and Soldier’s friendship. There was _no_ way they’d both just coincidentally decided to try to break them up at the exact same time, they’d been in cahoots on this. They’d failed though and they were going to pay for that failure.


	3. Alcohol

Demo’s head pounded with the familiar thrum of a hangover. He groaned, wishing for sweet unconscious to return but it was too late, he was awake and the crappiness of the hangover was impossible to ignore.

He opened his eyes. He was in bed, a blanket tucked in around him. Soldier had put him here, evidenced by the bottle of water on the bedside table and the fact that there was no way Demo would’ve been able to get himself to bed at all last night let alone properly under the blanket and properly on his own side.

He forced himself to sit up and reached for the water bottle. He chugged the whole thing in one go. Feeling a tiny bit better, he looked around. Soldier was of course gone by now, it was nearing midday, he never lingered anywhere for long when he could be training or doing something else productive. Even now that the war had been over for just shy of a year, he was like that.

Demo slid off the bed with another groan and tossed the empty water bottle into the waste bin, grinning when he nailed the shot – he still had it, or was just lucky, didn’t matter either way. He didn’t bother changing out of the clothes he’d fallen asleep in last night before exiting the room, he’d need a shower after breakfast anyway.

“Good morning maggot!”

Demo almost literally jumped at the shout before turning to see Soldier standing there, giving him a salute. “Morning Solly,” he said, returning the salute halfheartedly, he was too tired and miserable for anything else. But seeing Soldier always made him feel a tad better no matter how miserable he was. “You scared me.” And the shout had down nothing good for his headache, it was like there was a little man in there pounding on the inside of his skull with a hammer. He almost felt sick again.

Soldier grunted as he lowered his hand. “I made you breakfast and I did not burn it this time.” He gestured in the direction of the kitchen and started for it, clearly expecting Demo to follow him. He did so.

In the kitchen, a plate on the table was piled high with toast, one of the few things Demo could eat while hungover – he’d heard somewhere that it helped with hangovers and it seemed to, though it might just be because he thought it did. True to Soldier’s word, none of looked burnt too, an accomplishment for him given his tendency to burn stuff. Next to it was a glass of water and a bottle of pain pills.

“Thanks,” he said as he settled down at the table. The first thing he did was swallow a couple pain relievers, desperate for the relief they’d bring as soon as possible.

“You are welcome. If you need anything else, call for me.” He gave Demo another salute before marching out.

Demo sighed as he started eating, missing Soldier already. He was far too good a man for Demo, putting up with all his drunken bullshit and then making him breakfast. He deserved someone better, someone who wasn’t such a chore to handle. But few people appreciated Soldier the way Demo did, too many judged him harshly and negatively for his lack of intelligence, ignoring the fact that he was a good man which was _far_ more important than how smart or dumb he was. But still, he deserved someone better.

 

“I’m quitting alcohol,” Demo announced as he strode into the living room some time later.

Solider looked up from his newspaper – probably looking for more mercenary jobs, all of what they’d been doing lately was freelance work, protecting or guarding X or Y thing or person. “What?” he said.

“I’m quitting alcohol,” Demo repeated before he could backdown and chicken out. Already he was feeling like he needed another drink but… he couldn’t keep this up. Back when he’d been single, he’d been free to drink himself into a stupor every other night with no worries but it wasn’t fair or right of him to expect Soldier to put up with that especially now that they were living together. And Soldier deserved better than someone who drunk themselves into a stupor every other night.

A large smile splayed across Soldier’s face. He snapped up to his feet. “I’m proud of you Tavish. I’ll help you every step of the way.”

Demo almost let out a sigh of relief. Soldier supported this decision, that’s all he needed, right? He could do this as long as he had Soldier by his side… right?


	4. Reoccurrence

Demo had been gone from the house for only a week to visit his mom and he’d come home to _this_. The place was a mess, the furniture and walls were scratched up, the flower pot that used to sit on the windowsill was knocked over, the flower chewed up and eaten by presumably whatever creature had scratched up the walls and furniture, and the trashcan from the kitchen had been dragged into the living room, its contents scattered across the floor. And top it all off the place reeked of wild animal.

“Jane!” Demo called out, crossing his arms.

The sound of something falling over came from further in the house. A few seconds later, Soldier entered the living room. His arms were covered in little scratches and bite marks, even his face had a couple. “Welcome back,” he said with a wide smile.

Demo sighed, shaking his head as he tried and failed to hold back a smile, he couldn’t stay mad at Soldier for long even if he wanted to. “What went on while I was away?” Soldier had clearly brought some sort of animal home that had caused this mess, hopefully it wasn’t anything dangerous. He’d wanted to take home an alligator once because it was ‘cute and lonely’, luckily Demo had been able to convince him that the alligator was happier where it was.

“It happened again.”

“What happened again?”

“The racoons. They like sour cream, we’re almost out now. I told them not to make a mess but they did anyway.”

Demo had to hold back a laugh, it wasn’t funny, he was supposed to be annoyed. But shortly after he’d moved in with Soldier, Merasmus had sought him out to warn him against doing that, using the tale of how Soldier had gotten his old castle turned into a racoon sanctuary to warn Demo off of becoming Soldier’s roommate. Apparently whatever Soldier had done to attract the racoons to the castle he’d done again. He was certainly special.

“Solly dear, I love you and support you in all your endeavors but we can’t let them stay, we got to get rid of them.” Demo still sometimes had trouble believing he was the level headed responsible one in their relationship most of the time. He’d need to take Soldier to the doctor’s later to make sure he didn’t contract rabies from any of those starches or bit marks. But they needed to get the racoons out of the house first.

Soldier gave him a confused look. “They have nowhere else to go though.”

“They’re wild animals, they can live outside.” Though now that they’d been let in the house, they might become insistent on staying. They might have to drop them off _far_ , far away to make sure they didn’t come back.

“But they’re cute.” Soldier walked back into the other room and returned a short time later holding a racoon. He was holding it tight enough that its struggles were useless. But that explained why his arms were all scratched up. “We can train them to behave, we just need more sour cream.”

“Mate, we can’t keep them. How ‘bout we find a more suitable home for them instead?” Bargaining would work much better than trying to demand anything from him. “Our place is a bit too small for us and them.”

“Where would we take them?”

“Hmm… how ‘bout your old roommate’s castle.” It was already a racoon sanctuary anyway and only a few hours’ drive away, what difference would a few more racoons make?

Soldier brightened up. “Okay, they’ll like it there.”

 

It took five whole hours full of waiting and the use of the rest of their sour cream as bait to get the four racoons that had invaded the house caught and secure in the temporary cages gotten from the pet store. Unfortunately, despite putting on oven-mits for it, Demo ended up getting scratched and bite multiple times, meaning he’d need to get a rabies shot too, great.

The hours’ long drive to Merasmus’ old castle was the worst. Halfway through it started getting dark and the rattling of the cages in the back accompanied by the sounds their occupants made was loud and obnoxious, quickly giving Demo a headache. But at least when they got there and released the racoons onto the ground, Soldier looked happy.

“Never do that again please,” he said as they reentered the car.

“Do what?” Soldier asked, genuinely confused. He probably couldn’t fake it even he wanted to.

Demo started the car, turning the headlights on and backed out to start heading towards home. “Invite a bunch of racoons into our home, or any other animal.”

Soldier thought about it for several long seconds before replying. “Okay, I will try my best.” That’s all Demo could ask of him.

“Thank you, love you.”

Soldier smiled proudly at him. “I love you too.”


	5. Marriage

Soldier returned home to what felt like an empty house. The lights were off and Demo wasn’t in the living room like he normally was. Unusual but not unheard of, wherever he’d gone to, he’d probably be back soon so Soldier wasn’t worried just kind of lonely.

He wondered into the dining room, pausing in the entrance. Like the living room, the lights in here were off. But it wasn’t dark, there were multiple candles about the place, filling the room with a soft flickering light. The record player was set in the corner, filling the room with soft gentle music. The table was set with a fancy cloth with more candles on it and a covered silver tray.

“Hey,” Demo said with a smile and a stiff wave. He was standing next to the table, leaning on it with one hand. He was wearing his one and only suit and tie, the tie was even tied correctly as far as Soldier could tell. “I made dinner. Take a seat.” He gestured with both hands towards the table.

With a shrug, Soldier sat at the table. “What event did I miss?” he asked. When Demo did something like this – though he’d never done this exact thing before – it was for a special occasion, their anniversary or Valentine’s Day or something else similar. Soldier often forgot about those types of things, remembering dates of things and what day and date it currently was, was _hard_. Demo knew that and had expressed that it was fine so he was never offended when Soldier asked him what they were celebrating.

“Uh… nothing really,” Demo replied as he sat at the other side of the table. “I just… wanted to set up a romantic meal for you. Nothing wrong with that, right?”

“Right.” Soldier couldn’t argue with that. This kind of thing was nice, he liked it.

Demo lifted the cover off the tray, letting the pleasant aroma of food fill the room. It was steak, the big fancy kind, a rare but treasured treat due to how expensive it was.

They didn’t talk much as they ate. Demo was usually chattier than that, maybe something was wrong.

“Is something wrong?” Soldier eventually asked.

“Uh… what? No, of course not. Why are you asking?”

“You’re not talking much.”

“Oh uh… that’s just because I’m a bit tired, long day and all that.”

Soldier was not convinced, he wasn’t smart but he’d known Demo long enough that even he could tell when something was bothering him a lot. He wasn’t going to question it further though, Demo always eventually talked to him when something was bothering him. “All right,” he said instead before going back to focusing on eating.

Demo didn’t say anything more at all until after they’d both finished. “So uh, we’ve been dating for a long time now and uh…” He trailed off. “Uh… um…” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a note card. He stared intently at whatever was written on it for a while before balling it up with a snarl and tossing it to the side. “You know what, fuck this whole speech thing, too much damn work. You want to get married?” He reached into his pocket again and pulled out a ring box. Flipping it open he held it towards Soldier.

Blinking, Soldier stared at it as his mind processed the meaning of Demo’s words. It was gold and the candle light reflected off it. “Yes,” he said finally as he snapped up to his feet. “I have never wanted to marry someone more.”

Demo sighed softly as he stood too, a smile on his face. “Good, all right, glad that’s settled.” He walked around the table to stand next to Soldier. He took Soldier’s hand and slid the ring on. “It fits,” he said with a smile.

Soldier hugged him and kissed his cheek. “I love you.” He’d never loved anyone more.

“I love you too.”


	6. Tranquility

They’d won the war, they were victorious! Soldier had never doubted that’d be the outcome of course, they’d been guaranteed to win from the start. It was faster than he’d thought it be though and far more sudden. He hadn’t considered what he’d do after winning the war at _all_. So…

“Now what?” he asked Demo when they were alone in Soldier’s room together – they basically shared it these days.

Demo took a drink before replying. “What do you mean?”

“The war is over, we won… what now?” What was a soldier with no war to fight?

“Uh… I guess we get to relax for it bit. I don’t know. There’s going to be a party in the common room later tonight to celebrate though, I’m going to drunk.” He was already on his way there. “Want to join me?” He raised his bottle in a toast gesture.

“No, thank you. I think I’m going to go out for some exercise.” He needed to stay in shape for… for… whatever he was going to do now.

“Kay, have fun.”

 

He ended up going for a walk that ended with him at the scene of the final battle. Broken and smashed bits of robots were littered everywhere. All the smoldering flames of the battle had died down now, leaving nothing but dark scorch marks behind.

Soldier sat himself down in the middle of all of it. Alone with no guns going off from either side it was quiet, tranquil even – that was a fancy word for peace and calm, right? It was odd.

What was he going to do now though? The war was over, their team was going to be breaking up, right? … Yes, probably, that was the impression he’d gotten from things the others had said. Would Demo leave too? … No, they loved each other so Demo wouldn’t leave. Whatever happened next, they’d do together, a comforting thought but… _what_ would they do?

 

“There you are.”

Soldier snapped his head up to see Demo running towards him. It was starting to get dark now, the sun had already set and its light was quickly fading.

“I’ve been looking all of over the bloody place for you,” Demo said as he came to a halt in front of Soldier, panting slightly. “What’s you doing all the way out here?”

“Thinking.” It was hard and he’d been at it for a while but he might’ve come up with a solution. “We need to find a new war to fight. Or battles will do just fine,” he said as he stood up.

“Uh… what?”

“We’re soldiers, damn good ones, we’re meant to fight and wage wars. So now that this war is over, we need to find a _new_ one. Together, partners in arms. You with me?” He held his hand out towards Demo.

Demo stared at him for a few seconds before a smile splayed across his face. “Yeah,” he said with conviction as he took Soldier’s hand. “I’ll always be with you man, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Soldier used his grip on Demo’s hand to pull him in for a kiss. They’d always be together no matter what, having each other’s back and there for each other. It was a _wonderful_ thing and Soldier couldn’t be happier.


	7. Transformation

Soldier didn’t now when the transformation had happened but his once nothing but friendly feelings for his best friend were now romantic. He was in love, _madly_ in love, he loved Demo as much as he loved America. He wanted to hold his hand and kiss him and maybe do _other things_ too.

But… did Demo feel the same? And given the stunt their bosses had pulled to try to end their friendship, would they try again, even harder this time, to end their relationship if they started dating? How would their team mates react to them dating? They were cool with their friendship but… dating an enemy was unheard of, right? Nah, his team would at least be cool with it, he trusted them. What about Demo’s team though?

It was all _far_ too much for Soldier to even begin to think about, especially all at once. He got a headache just trying to. So he went to the resident love expert on the team; Spy.

“I’m in love,” he said as soon as Spy answered his knock.

“Why are you telling me this?” Spy asked but he stepped back, allowing Soldier to enter his room for a conversation that was probably best kept private.

“I don’t know what to do.” That’s what Soldier hated most about this situation. He was a soldier though, he was good at fighting and tactics, _important_ things. One couldn’t expect him to be good with romance too, right?

“All right,” Spy said as they settled down in the chairs by his little tea table. “Since I’m apparently the love guru here, what’s the problem?”

“He’s on the other team and the Admin doesn’t like that were friends. And I don’t know if he feels the same.”

“Oh boy, that uh… is tricky.” Spy pulled out a cigarette and lit it. “Well, _first_ , just ask him out on a date and tell him how you feel, be _honest_. It’ll be better that way for both of you. As for the Admin, I’ll have a talk with her and tell her not to interfere.” The Administrator was their boss though, why would she listen when Spy told her what to do? Maybe she would though? Since Spy seemed to think she would. Odd but… it was probably one of those things that were beyond Soldier’s ability to fully comprehend and therefore unimportant.

“Okay.” He snapped to his feet, saluting. “Thank you.”

Spy stood too, not returning the salute because he was weird and rude like that. “You’re very welcome.”

Soldier ignored it – he was used to it by now – and left to follow his advice.

 

They hadn’t arranged to meet in town today so Soldier marched straight to the enemy base. Naturally, he was met by the enemy Heavy, Pyro, and Scout once on their land, they’re Sniper was up on the lookout post, pointing a gun at him too.

“I am here to talk to Demo,” Soldier said before they could question him.

Scout and Heavy exchanged looks before Heavy said, “Fine, go get him.” He gestured towards Scout and Scout ran off. “You stay here,” he said, addressing Soldier. “You make one wrong move, I break your spine.”

“Understood.” They weren’t in a battle so Soldier didn’t care about the enemy’s intelligence or anything else. All he cared about was Demo and following the advice Spy had given him.

There were a tense couple of minutes while they waited in silence before Scout returned. Demo was with him and so was the rest of the enemy team. They weren’t important though, Soldier was here for Demo and Demo only.

“Hey Solly, what are you doing here?” Demo asked upon reaching him.

“I love you, will you go out on a date with me?”

Dead silence answered him, even more tense than before. Scout broke it by bursting into laughter. “What the hell man? That’s what you came here to say?”

For the first time possibly _ever_ , Soldier felt like shrinking in on himself. He’d done as he’d been advised to do. It wasn’t funny… was it? The stunned silence meant… Demo didn’t feel the same? Had Soldier made a _mistake_? Was his friendship with Demo ruined now after everything they’d been through together? Overcoming even their bosses’ attempts to tear them apart.

“Shut up Scout,” Demo snapped, killing Scout’s laughter. He turned back to Soldier, took a deep breath and placed a hand firmly on his shoulder. “I love too man, ‘course I’ll go on a date with.”

Soldier let out a sigh of relief before hugging him. It wasn’t the first time they’d hugged but it _was_ the first time they’d hugged as boyfriends, making it feel special.

“All right, everyone clear out, we don’t need to see this,” the enemy Spy said. “All of you shoo.” There were a few murmurs of dissatisfaction but everyone left as commanded, leaving the two of them alone.

“You uh… really surprised me there,” Demo once their hug ended. “I was _not_ expecting that, especially here in front of my base and all my team mates.”

“My Spy told me to.”

“Hmm, I doubt he told you to come to the enemy base for it. But it worked, I guess. I uh… was actually planning on asking you out next time we met up in town.”

“You were?”

“Yep, this works too though.”

Truthfully, Soldier didn’t care how they’d confessed to each other, he was happy either way. This meant next time they went to town together it’d be on a date as boyfriends, he almost couldn’t wait for it.

“You should probably head back to your base for now though,” Demo said. “Before you get in trouble.”

“Yes, of course.” Before Soldier could turn to leave though, Demo leaned in to kiss him. He’d been drinking recently, Soldier could taste it on his lips, but the kiss felt great nonetheless. It wasn’t much and didn’t last long but it would do until next time they met up.


End file.
